According to one aspect of the present invention a light bulb includes an outer housing with a bulbous upper portion and a tapered lower portion. The bulbous upper portion may be translucent and the tapered lower portion includes one or more apertures. A circuit board has a top surface and a bottom surface and includes one or more LEDs positioned on the top surface. A heat sink is positioned inside the tapered lower portion and proximate to the bottom surface of the circuit board. The heat sink includes a core and a plurality of fins extending outwardly from the core.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a light bulb includes an outer housing with a bulbous upper portion and a tapered lower portion having an interior surface. The bulbous upper portion is translucent. A circuit board has a top surface, a bottom surface, and a circumferential edge and includes one or more LEDs positioned on the top surface. A thermal management assembly includes a planar portion extending along at least a portion of the bottom surface of the circuit board between at least one of the LEDs and the circumferential edge. An interior surface engaging portion extends to the circumferential edge and along at least a portion of the interior surface of the tapered lower portion.